Doctor Doom III
Doctor Doom (2099) Victor Von Doom F) In40 A) Rm30 S) In40 E) Am50 R) Am50 I) Am50 P) Am50 Health: 160 Karma: 150 Resources: Am Pop: 40 Known Powers: Hyper-Invention: Mn Mind Transferal: Doom can trigger his Am ability with anyone in 3 areas of him who makes eye contact with him. Targets get to make a Psyche FEAT vs. Am to resist power. Magic: Doom is an adept sorceror, trained by Dr. Strange. -Crimsom Bands of Cyttorak: Rm -Dimension Travel: Limited to Mephisto's Realm at Ty, but he needs at least an Ex rank aid to break though dimensional barriers. -Eldritch Bolts: Am -Eldritch Shield: Rm, 1 area -Summoning: Gd Equipment: Doom's Armor: Adamantium-lanxide laced armor over cybermesh circuitry enabling tactile interface with nanoids in his brain and bloodstream - Doom's personal battle armor has the following powers and effects: -Body Armor: Un protection vs. Physical, Sh-X protection vs. Energy including Heat, Cold, Radiation, Electricity and Lasers -Force Field: Sh-x -Flight: In airspeed -Blasters: Un Force or Mn stun, 10 areas. The blasters can also be used as an area attack, affecting everyone in an adjacent area at -2cs. Area attacks cannot be dodged, but intended targets can escape its effects by leaving the area of effect. -Laser Beam: Mn Energy, 10 areas -Tractor Beam: Mn, 10 areas, It is generally used to pull an opponent or object towards Doom or hold an opponent or object in place. Note that the Tractor Beam cannot cause any damage by itself. A strength FEAT roll is required to break free of the Tractor Beam's power. -Lightning Beam: Mn Electrical or stuns opponents with Am ability at a range of 5 areas. -Electric Touch: Un Electrical or Mn Stunning on contact. -Disruptor Beam: Disrupts electrical fields, rendering electronic equipment powerless for 1-10 turns with Mn ability at a range of 5 areas. A successful power FEAT roll against the intensity of the disruptor negates the effect. The disruptor ignores body armor but not force fields. However, if the force field is generated by an electronic device, the disruptor can affect it with power rank ability. -Neuro-Neutralizer: Disrupts the brain waves of living opponents, paralyzing them with Un ability for 1-10 turns at a range of 5 areas. A successful End. FEAT roll against the intensity of neuro-neutralizer negates the effect. The neuro-neutralizer ignores body armor, but not force fields. -Chronal Deccelerator: Doom's gauntlets can also project beams of chronal displacement energy that modify his opponent's relationship to the time stream. The effect of this chronal displacement is to slow the opponent down in relation to real time. Anyone struck by the chronal decelerator suffers a -2cs to his Fighting and Agility FEAT rolls for 1-10 turns. In addition, anyone struck by the chronal deccelerator always loses initiative. If an opponent is hit by the chronal decelerator while still under the effects of a prior hit, he suffer an additional -1cs to his Fighting and Agility FEAT rolls for each additional hit. The chronal deccelerator has a range of 2 areas and ignores body armor but not force fields. -Pain Inducers: On contact, Doom's gauntlets can channel powerful nerve disruptors which cause excruciating pain to living opponents. An opponent touched by the pain inducers must make an End. FEAT roll: a White result means he is rendered unconscious for 1-10 turns; a Green result means all FEATs involving Fighting, Agility and Strength are at -2cs for a full turn; a Yellow result means all FEATS involving Fighting, Agility and Strength are at -1cs for a full turn; and a Red result means the character is able to shrug off the effects. Characters who are suffering a loss of strength as result of the pain inducers will have the damage they cause from physical attacks reduced accordingly (example: if Doom touches the Thing with his pain inducers and the Thing rolls a Yellow End. FEAT, his strength is reduced to Am for one full turn). The pain inducers ignore natural body armor (such as the Thing's rocky epidermis) but not artificial body armor or force fields. Clothing does not impede the pain inducers unless it is several inches thick. -Sensors: In Infravision and Enhanced Hearing, the armor is also equipped with radar, sonar, sonic, thermal, infra-red, and radiation detection units. Each has a range of 100 miles and functions with Mn ability. While the sensors are active, Doom cannot be blindsided. Doom's armor also can detect hazardous gases, chemicals, and particles, estimate height, weight, and distance, and estimated times of arrival based on velocity with Am ability. If the sensors are inactive or disabled, Doom's Intuition is reduced to Ex. This does not affect his Karma. -Communicators: Un -Air Supply: 1 hour of normal breathing, The oxygen tanks automatically replenishes itself when exposed to breathable air. It takes approximately 5 turns to completely replenish the air supply. -Life Support: Doom's armor provides a complete nuclear, chemical, biological environment for 30 days by filtering air. - tactile interface with nanoids in his brain and bloodstream: This boosts doom reflexes, strength and endurance to the listed levels. Talents: Electronics, Engineering, Physics, Robotics, Weapon & Energy Systems, Spacecraft Technolgy, Superhuman Physiology Category:Marvel Villain Category:Villain